The invention relates to a supply circuit for high-frequency operation of a low-pressure discharge lamp or several low-pressure discharge lamps connected in parallel.
Connecting systems of the above kind are known per se (see German publication letters 3623749, 3611611 and 3700421). These circuitries are capable of supplying a low-pressure discharge lamp at high freuqency current and of meeting existing legal regulations with respect to mains power supplies, they do, however, still require a large number of components. The desired switching effects in the known circuitries are based on the function of a push-pull power stage in connection with at least four diodes and three capacitors.